


conquests

by becuille



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Consent Issues, Dubious Consent, Imprisonment, M/M, Manipulation, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becuille/pseuds/becuille
Summary: Loki cuts with his words and rubs salt into the wound over and over once he finds it. Thor leaves bruises and blood with his hands and the harsh snap of his hips. They both hurt each other, but that's what brothers are like all throughout history.





	conquests

“And to what do I owe the pleasure.”

Loki knows what he's here for. He could never hide anything from him, what he wants, his next move; he's three steps ahead and looking back and laughing at him. 

“I wish to inquire about your wellbeing, is all brother.” Lying to the god of lies is a joke, really, but he exists for nothing if not Loki’s amusement. If Loki can't suppose him dumb and slow with Loki himself having the upper hand, neither would know where they stand. It's Thor that stupidly pretends to have control, and Loki that really has it all clenched in his pale fist; that's how it always is. 

Loki smirks.

“Then I am very well indeed, _brother_.” Loki spits the word in spite, mocking him with a smirk. “Although, if you would mind reporting back to the Allfather, the wine I’ve found to be a little sour.”

Thor steps forward, his air invading Loki’s space and displacing the cell’s energy. Thor assumes the position of being armoured, armed, free, and Loki that of the weak and bound prisoner, his muscles and physical strength wasting away month by month. It only takes a small move for him to retaliate, and Thor wants him to. 

“And your punishments?” 

Loki had been prescribed many for his war crimes. Chains, ignorance, daily corporal punishments among them. Sewing his lips shut had been discussed.

“Ah yes. Lashes today. The guard was more light-handed, I believe he is growing as tired of this foolishness as I am.”

Loki feigns a yawn, not stepping away from Thor’s invasion of his space.

“Although, I am sure I would learn my lesson much better if it were you punishing me. You would actually have conviction. However, Midgard and their pathetic crime and punishment have softened you.” Loki’s line of sight drags down Thor’s body, bored, settling on his cock, then back up to meet his eye. 

Loki knows exactly what Thor wants before Thor knows it himself. He’s seen Thor in battle, in the throes of a bloodlust; a side to him few have seen or lived to see. He knows Thor’s innermost desires, and what his body and his cock yearns for when Thor couldn't even betray those details himself. He knows what Thor seeks stepping through the cell door, even when Thor thinks it his own wretched idea.

It's Loki now that steps closer, his breath cold on Thor’s neck. Thor can see faint rings around Loki’s white neck from being chained down by steel around his throat, and the tension in his muscles from looking up at him. Thor is sure Loki could see his own pulse hammering away like it is trying to break through his skin if he looked.

“But still, you would not know how to make me suffer. You have never suffered yourself.”

Loki’s poison makes Thor see red, and he places brutish hands around his neck, just above the pale lines, forcing him backwards into the cold cell wall. His head hits stone with a sick crack, before Thor’s fist hits him square across his sunken cheek. Loki has bitten his lip and the blood seeps out down to his chin, black in the dim light of the cell.

“It is _you _that knows nothing of suffering,” he tries to roar. “You care not about losing anything in this world beside yourself.”__

__“I would care,” Loki returns, licking his lip. “I would be so bored without my _brother_ to amuse me.”_ _

__Thor grabs him by his hair and forces his mouth onto his. Loki’s tongue isn't heavy like silver, but it is colder than his, and tastes of the metallic tang of blood when their teeth collide in the violence of the kiss._ _

__Having already lost this time, he wastes little time in pushing Loki onto his makeshift cell bed and stripping him of his pants. Loki starts laughing, Thor thinks most likely at how easy of a conquest he had been this time, but he doesn’t have patience for Loki’s word games and mental jousting today. In another world, he would have relished the chase of the kill, dancing around Loki for months, _years_. Stealing glances across the hall as he takes a maiden to his bed, visiting him covered in blood and dirt after a battle then leaving him hard and aching, but he has since grown weary._ _

__“Shut up.” He turns his brother around and pushes his face into the thin mattress, then spits on him, rubbing it into his entrance with thick, callous fingers. He spits again onto his hard cock, then he’s already forcing it in. Loki sucks air in through his teeth, quiet at last, as the thick head pushes in. He fucks him shallowly, forcefully, but slowly at first, until he’s seated all the way inside. Thor summons his strength to hold Loki down, imagining he’s a spoil of war, using one hand to pin both his wrists with bruising force, the other at the back of his neck. His wrists feel brittle and weak, and he let’s himself imagine for a minute that he would have the upper hand here._ _

__That’s all he needs, and he’s almost over the edge, now fucking him deep and erratic, frenzied in making sure to leave his backside mottled with bruises. As he comes, all the blood in Thor’s body sings in chorus, as if in victory at his conquest. But Loki is and always will be the victor here. Thor comes hot and hard and fills his brother with rope after rope of it until he is sated, then pulls out with a gruff groan._ _

__He leaves him then. Thor might know little about punishment, but he does know something about petty squabbles, and leaves Loki naked and filthy and still hard. He allows himself this Pyrrhic victory, for now._ _


End file.
